


The Little Merman

by Robotanon



Series: The Little Merman [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Reader Insert, fem reader - Freeform, little angst in future, mermaid, merman, merman au, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotanon/pseuds/Robotanon
Summary: Connor had always admired humans. Looked up to the perfect lives they seemed to live but he never expected to be so attracted to a human before. Nothing like he is with this strange girl.





	The Little Merman

Ever since Connor was a child he had an interest in the human world. When he was just a boy he used to follow around ships and watch in interest as people on board danced and drank... He always admired the carefree and fun-loving attitude humans had. 

As he grew older he only envied the land folk more. His disdain for his father and the ever-growing responsibility of being the next heir of the Pacific became nothing but a chore. nothing he did was good enough, Larry was always on his tail, his voice gruff as he criticized everything he did. Apparently, he was too harsh towards people, his tone cold and aggressive something that wasn't appropriate for a future king. He usually stops listening around this point before he gets onto his ”unsightly appearance”

Usually, these fights are small, arguments that Connor can just forget but today it was something more. Disagreements turned into shouting and shouting turned into objects being thrown. Before Connor knew it he was swimming away, his eyes burning as he held back tears. He didn't know how long he was swimming for, he only stopped when he felt his chest tighten up.

”fucking prick! Can't I go one day without you in my case! I just want to have a normal damn adolescent” he yelled into nothing. He just wanted to escape... He needed to escape and at this point in time, he would do anything... Anything to join the world of freedom and land. Connor knew he should calm down, his emotions were always easily blown out of proportion and when that happens the ocean reacts. 

The thing about mermaids that people may not know is that the royal family has massive control of the ocean, each member having a unique ability. His fathers were the ability to set tides, his mother could control messages in bottles (a weak ability in hindsight but he remembers how as a child Cynthia use to tell him she loved being able to deliver sailors love notes to their respected sweetheart) and his sister had a voice that could lure any boat away from danger. Everyone had one that had an ability that a romantic spin to it... Everyone but Connor that is. He was stuck being dark sheep. The one that caused death to the humans he so adored. 

Maybe if Connor had noticed the incoming ship he wouldn’t have blown up the way he did... maybe he could have called down his foggy brain enough to let it past but he was too consumed with anger and frustration. His long fingers run through his hair, tugging it slightly as he lets out a loud scream ”I FUCKING HATE YOU!” and just like that it was over. 

He felt the water turn ice cold, the sound of thunder filling his ears as the once clear water turned dark and murky, ready to claim the life of an unexpected sailor. Connor felt his heart drop as he realised what he did, his hands nearly shaking as he see’s a ship come into view, clearly struggling against the sudden storm. Without thinking twice he swam up towards the surface just in time to see you and his heart speed up again. 

He made sure to stay just out of human eye view, making sure to keep his eyes on you and you alone as you ran across deck. He knew you were yelling something but he couldn't hear it over the violent winds... He only got small little snips as an older, far scruffier looking man came on deck yelling at you.

”get back!.... Do-... Y/N don't come up here!... listen..... me... I don’t want.... hurt!.... your.... daughter....” Connor watched curiously, it was rare for women to be on a boat like this but you seemed comfortable on the sea, your eyes serious as you pushed past the man and ran towards the crows nest, the skirt of your dress bunched up at your hip. 

Connor eagerly followed you in the water, he felt a connection to you, like the small voice in his head was begging him to follow you and god was he glad he did. He watched as you struggled to climb the rigging, your body struggling to fight against the wind as the ropes twist and buck. 

His eyes flicked back down to the man who you had originally passed, he was screaming now, Connor swore he saw him crying as you kept climbing. By now more men had joined the hectic scene on deck. Men of all ages and physical form were running around trying to minimise the damages as the waves Connor caused smashed against the sides. 

 

It was then that he saw someone up on deck, using all of his strength to try and steer the ship away from the storm. He could only watch in horror as he watched your body being flung across the rigging, a small cry of pain leaving you as you hang from it, from his view it looked like your leg got tangled. 

 

He could hear more yelling from the scruffy man, this time he could hear his desperate words clear as day ”Y/N! FUCK KEEP HER STEADY WHILE I CLIMB UP ’ERE TO CUT HER DOWN!” By now Connor felt sick, he caused this... He caused this mess all because of a dumb little argument. He knew he should just leave... Just turn away and return home, mermaids couldn't get involved in human business especially in cases like this but he couldn't. He had to make sure you were okay. 

His eyes widen as he hears your cries, trying to pull your leg free ”N-NO! F-father, please... Begging..... Don't... Up... I can do.....myself!” your words cut in and out of earshot as the waves only grew harsher and more aggressive. Connor was panicking and when he panicked the storm would only get worse. He placed his hand on his chest, taking a long and deep breath like his mother had taught him when his powers first started to show. 

”f-focus on the water... Think of it calm and relaxing” he whispers to himself, trying to block out the yells and curses coming from the ship ”the blue ocean, soft waves, subtle wind as ships glide smoothly across” for a second he thought it was working, he could have sworn he felt the wind ease up but just as hope started to fill him that he fixed his mistake but then he saw it. He saw the last thing ever wanted to see. He saw you being flung from the rigging again but this time you didn't have time to grip onto the rope before it was too late. 

He heard who he assumed was your father scream, hopelessly reaching out to you as the water swallows your body in its deadly embrace. Connor could only watch in horror as your father ran to the edge, being held back by his crew as he screamed your name and threatened to jump over the edge to get you. He had to admire this, he had never seen a human... A father acting so desperate to save their child. He couldn't but wonder if Larry would try and go on land for him if he ended up beached. 

It was like it came natural to Connor, his mind going on instinct as he dove back underwater, darting towards the area you fall in. He had to save you, he had to... You didn't deserve to die because of his childish meltdown. His eyes scanned the dark water, looking for any sign of movement with little luck. What if the current took you further out already? What if you had sunk further down? He felt tears sting his eyes. What if you were already gone? 

As if by an act of Poseidon himself Connor saw you from the corner of his eyes, your arms reaching out desperately towards the surface as your body was pushed down further and further. Your eyes that seemed to shine with confidence on land were now dulling in fear. Instantly Connor swam to your side, his pale arms wrapping around your waist to pull you close to his chest. You were slipping... He could feel your heartbeat slowing as your lungs screamed for air. He didn't have time to take you back to the surface, not if he wanted to return you safely so he did the only thing he could think of. He gently cupped your face, staring deep into your confused and scared eyes before he pressed his lips against yours. 

Connor could feel your body relaxing in his arms. Going limp as you greedily took in the suddenly supply of air... It didn't take long for you to pass out after his lips touched yours. He knew he shouldn't enjoy it as much as he did but Connor couldn't help but admire how soft your lips felt on his... How you tasted tangy, a taste he had never experienced before now and he craved more of it. He had to remind himself of the task at hand, if he didn't he was sure he would stay there kissing you for eternity. 

With some level of reluctance, he swam his way back towards the water, a small sense of relief filling him when he saw your ship was still close by. Your father must have refused to leave without you... It was sweet, humans always seemed to have a close bond with each other from what Connor's observed. Carefully Connor laid you down on a piece of wreckage that must have come off during the storm, even dripping wet and littered with bruises he recognised your beauty. He had never seen someone who could even compare to you down in the Pacific kingdom. 

He lightly brushed some of your locks out of your face, smiling when you let out a small whine of confusion. You were waking up far sooner than Connor would have expected. He knew he should leave right there and then, your crew would find you here but for some reason Connor wanted you to see him. The voice in his head told him that he at least had to hear your voice before he disappeared back into the waves. 

So that's just what he did, not even noticing his the storm had cleared as he watched your eyes slowly flutter open. A small groan escapes you when you tried to sit up. ”rest darling... Your body needs it after all you've gone through” while he didn't intend to speak the words just came out naturally. The smallest of smiles on his face as you stare directly at him. 

”h-huh? What... What happened to the storm? Where's the crew?” he could sense the panic in your voice. Even when most people would be asking about themselves you asked about other people, it was a novel concept to Connor but it just made him more drawn to you then he previously was. 

”they are fine, you were thrown overboard but they are on their way” he stayed silent, waiting for you to process the information before he continued ”you were brave doing what you did. Reckless but brave” 

You hesitantly reached out for him, your fingers grazing down his cheekbone and down to his chin ”you saved me... You were so fast it was inhuman and then you” Connor almost melted as he felt your delicate fingers brush against his bottom lip ”then you kissed me and I could breath” 

Everything his parents told him rang through his ears. He needed to go NOW before you got your crew to capture him and use him for nothing but cruelty but something in your voice told him not to worry. 

”thank you...” you whisper, a small smile on your face ”thank you for saving my life” Connor nodded opening his mouth to reply before he heard a loud shout of your name. He had run out of time with you, for all he knew this would be the last time he’d ever see you again so he took a risk.

He kissed you. 

It wasn't a kiss to save your life, it wasn't one where you were drowning and needed air. It was just a quick and love felt kiss that you gladly returned. ”my dearest Y/N... This won't be the last you see of me, I promise” he whispered against your lips. A small teasing smile on his face as he watched your face light up a pink hue ”but until then try and stay out of the water...” 

He didn't let you reply, he had to get far away before your ship could spot him. So with those cryptic words, he disappeared. Diving back down into the abyss as he could faintly hear your father cry out that he found you. He knew he had to move fast, not only to get far away from the situation but also because he had a sinking suspicion his father would have heard about the wild and unplanned storm that Connor had just caused. Knowing Larry the way he did he knew he was going to be pissed. 

Let alone if he found out about his interaction with a human... He could hear his disapproving tone now as he repeats the lecture about how dangerous Connors fascination with land folk is. He had heard it a thousand times before but right now there was only one thing on his mind. 

You and how to get the legs he needs to fully have you as his...

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Please follow me on tumblr at robot-anon


End file.
